Satoru Joshuyo
Satoru Joshuyo is a character from the Wonderland series. He first arrives in Ikebukuro looking for his missing younger sister. He reveals to Kyohei Kadota and Saburo Togusa that he wants ask his sister questions about what happened to her while she was staying with her mother's family. Appearance and Personality Appearance Satoru has short black hair and wears glasses. Back Story Satoru had a normal childhood with his parents and younger sister. Then when his mom and dad got divorced, he went to live with their father and Niko went to go live with their mother and her family. Satoru grew up unaware of his maternal family's dark nature until Niko came to live with him and their father for good. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Satoru first arrives in Ikebukuro looking for his younger sister, Niko. He first goes to the police to file a missing person's report. However, he feels that the cop wasn't taking him seriously. Satoru begins his search alone while lying to his father back at home. He encounters Kadota and Saburo when he spots their van and sees the mismatched door. This leads to him walking over to it and staring at the door. Satoru asks the boys if they had seen Niko. They said no and he pours his heart about his problem. Turns out, he is looking for his sister because he wants to ask her if she had been abused by their grandfather's cult or not. Caged Wonderland Satoru is still looking for his sister. He gets an unknown text leading him to Katsuhiro Kitano who was stabbed in the abdomen outside of Rampo Biotech. In exchange for getting the therapist inside, Satoru demands that he tell him where Niko is. Kitano agrees after the two go back and forth for a short time. Satoru waits is a white room for a little while longer until the door opens. He turns to see a young woman dressed in black and wearing an oni mask and holding her infamous cleaver. Right away, he recognizes that it is his lost younger sister. He calls her name, making her freeze. Satoru embraces her, causing her to drop her weapon on the floor. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Niko Joshuyo Main Article: Niko Joshuyo Satoru and Niko were close as children. But then their parents got divorced. Satoru stayed with their father and Niko wound up their mother and her family. Even after all that and their father getting sole custody of both children, the siblings were still close. Which is why Satoru is searching desperately for Niko. Father Despite the lies to his father and his dad keeping family secrets from him, the two are really close. Because this, Satoru doesn't want to worry his dad about the whole Niko situation. Kyohei Kadota Main Article: Kyohei Kadota Satoru briefly talks to Kadota and Saburo while he is out looking for his sister. He spills his soul out about Niko and the whole situation that led up to her disappearance. Saburo Togusa Main Article: Saburo Togusa Satoru briefly talks to Saburo and Kadota about his problems and history with his sister's problems and the current situation. Trivia * Satoru's inspiration comes from the main character, Satoru Fujinuma, of the manga, Erased. * His plot line comes from the show Heroes: Reborn. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human